It's raining CHEESE Show
by Alana-kittychan
Summary: what do you get with Two crazy girls One dark Yami and one ligh Yami liveing in a watch deside that they want to run a Interveiw show that interveiws the YGO cast? One hell of a crazy story, That's what! warning gay content and insaness as too boot
1. Chapter 1

We worn you now before you read this fan fiction that it is insane, silly and crazy Oh and it may contain same gay couples in here also so if you don't like guy people or just plain mean or you wish to stray sane we Ser just that you do not watch or read this fic!

OH and also that, so we don't get sued we also informed you that we do not own Yu-Gi-OH!

Ok well if you read all that then….

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Hey that wasn't nice!"

"Can we just get on with it?"

ANYWAY as I was saying ON to the SHOW!

888 THE craziness' starts! 8888888

We come to a HUGE show room with chairs, toys, pillows and a kit ion in the corner

(AN: WAIT A MINIT WHERE DID the kit ion come from! "We put it there because you wanted to know if the Yamis could cook!" That and we know how you love to cook! Whatever!)

Anyway four girls walk into the room,

First gal to enter has pink hair, blue eyes a blue paw pint on her right cheek and wearing a white top with red pants and blue shoes (she's also craying a blue and grey teddy bear, Oh and she's really really short!)

"Hi all" she says as she waves to Everone. "I'm Starbear!"

The next gal to appear has blond hair, green eyes she is wearing a lime green crop top, Black jeans and black sandals and OH she has two black earrings in her right ear and on the left ear, she's pretty tall for a gal through but not as tall as the next girl who walks in after her who has short brown- blond hair and blue-yellow eyes, she has Dragon wings and tail and is wearing a pain white top a pair of blue jeans and black boots.

"Why am I here again?" says the gal with the dragon wings

"You're here Niran because, Wait how the hell should I know!" the other girl said to Niran.

The last girl to enter is not to short nor is she too tall enter, she has brown eyes and curly brown hair she is wearing a red and white top jeans with stars on them and white sneakers with a bit of pink on them, she also has cat ears instead of human ears and a cat tail!

"She is here because she's my Friend and I ask her to help me with this show!"

"You did? I through you begged her SugarCat?"

"I through you said you didn't know why I was here StarDUST!"

"Um… Let's play the theme song!"

Starbear says as she puts a CD into the DVD player!

_THEME SONG 1_

_I have a Dog dog dog_

_His name is spot spot spot!_

_He likes to…._

SugarCat interrupts "Hey that's not this show's theme song that's some other show!"

Starbear takes out the dice "Ooops wrong one!"

Niran grabs anther dices out and puts it in

_THEME SONG 2!_

_This is the story _

_Of a scary Lab_

_And six very bord kids_

_And a Cat ….._

"WHAT the's the Insult hour's theme song!" Shout's Stardust to Niran

Sugarcat interrupts again "the hour of insulating Insults!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Does too Niran"

"Does NOT SugarCat!"

Does TOO!

Does not!

Does too!

Does not!

Stardust shouts out " WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"

"Stardust that wasn't very nice"

"Does too"

"Does not!"

"Wait this seme like Day javou!" Niran says as she pauses in her and SugarCat's bricking!

"Hey wait a minute"

"What do ya want now starbear?" stardust yawns out in boredom.

"Well we haven't given this show a name yet enter you know!"

"Oh yeah we haven't"

Niran sweat drops

"Let's call it, IT'S RAINING CHEESE SHOW!" Stardust all but shouts as she grabs anther CD and puts it on "I've got a song to go with it!"

_THEME SONG 3 it's Raining Cheese!_

_It's raining Cheese!_

_HALYOYA!_

_It's Raining CHEESE!_

_Halyoya!_

_Tall Yellow big and full of holes!_

_Come on let's get covered in melted cheese!_

_Halya Yo ya!_

_It's Raining Cheese!_

Everone else sweat drops and Niran trys to run away but SugarCat grabs her at the last minute. "Hey you're not going anywhere!"

"Well at else this show has a name now, and a theme song!" Starbear all but cheerful sings out as Niran stares at starbear and stardust, she then turns to SugarCat

"How did you mange to get a light and dark sides like them SugarCat?"

"They pop out of this watch after I was given it by my mother for a b-day gift!" SugerCat shows her her sliver watch with a purple clock face on it!

"Nice watch, too bad it comes with them!"

"HEY!"

Stardust turns to the camera "anyway this show is we kidnap the Yu-Gi-Oh cast interview them and do what we dam it please with them!" Laughs evilly "Mahahahhhaha XD"

"That sounds wrong!"

"EW MY poor mind!"

"Wait, wait we can't do THAT this ficcy is rated PG, there are kids present!" starbear shouts out!

"Meh like that stop us before?"

"STARDUST stop giving the readers/viewers BAD Ideas!" stops her ranting to look at SugarCat. "Wait how we are sernpost to get the Yu-Gi-Oh cast here anyway?"

"AH now we could hire some random guys to get them for us?" Narins replays to starbear.

"Nar, I've got something better then that!" turns to the side, "PAWS"

A black and white cat with wings comes flying into the room and lands in front of SugarCat. "Meow?"

"Paws could you be so kind as to go get Yami and Yugi for us please?"

Paws nods her head "Meow!"

"How the heck can that a cat get those two here?" shouts Stardust as she stares at Paws

Paws turns into a huge Tiger sized cat and fly's off to go get Yami and Yugi just after stardust says this!

SugarCat smiles "that's how"

Paws comes back and dopes Yami onto one of the chair and Yugi on the pillows, then turns back to her normal size and fly's over to SugarCat who gives her a kitty cat snack before she fly's off.

"Now that's what I call servest!" said Niran as Yami and Yugi get over their shock of seeing the HUGE Winged Cat!

"What in Ra's name is going on!" shouts out Yami as Yugi looks around trying to find out where he is.

Stardust and Starbear both jump to Yugi and Yami's side, nearly making them fall off where they are sitting!

"Awww Yugi your soo CUTE!" said Starbear as she hugs him.

"My my now ant you a cute one?" said Stardust as she plays with Yami's hair.

"StarDUST, StarBEAR we have a Rule that says that we can't date any of the YGO cast so back off from Yugi and Yami!" Shouts Niran

"Who and why made up THAT rule!" stardust sulks out while starbear is pouting next to yugi. (Both Yugi and yami look relive at hearing this rule)

"Because we're here to get to know who they are dating behind the scenes, in other words which YGO character is dating what other YGO character?" Sugercat points out.

"I through we're here to make their lives hell!" Niran said to sugarcat

"That too" agrees SugarCat

Yugi and Yami sweat drops and give each other a worried look that said "somebody get me away from these Crazy girls!"

Starbear Jumps up with some cards in her hands and said, "Ok let's start with the interviews" she hands some cards over to Sugarcat, Niran and Stardust and then turns to Yugi with a bright happy cute smile on her face! (Yugi jumps back a bit at this)

"Ok Yugi, What's it like having a past Egyptian king Like Yami as a boyfriend!"

His face turns all red and he stares at starbear "w-w-what are you talking about"

"How in Ra's Name did you find out wee where dating?" said Yami without thinking and Yugi slaps his forehead at Yami for giving it away!

"Well we know now" smirks out Niran

"Ooops" Yami said as yugi try's to hide under the pillows.

"OMG look at the time we sped to much time mucking around, we're going to have to keep Yami and Yugi here and finished this interview next week!" Said SugarCat as Everone else sweat drops at hearing this!

Stardust looks fed up "well maybe next time we can get some better ideas to what to ask them from the viewers!"

"Well we'll say good bye and see next time on its raining Cheese!" said Starbear as she smiles and waves to the camera.

Sugarcat and Niran are playing a game of cards they stop and look up at the camera sugarcat waves " Bye, Yugi Say bye to the viewers" "err bye and see you next time I guess" he sweat drops then Niran mehs and yami look at the camera and then waves feeling silly for waving at a black box!

&111 THE END TILL NEXT TIME! 99&

SugarCat: well I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, if you want us to ask Yugi and Yami something or to get Yami and Yugi to do something then review and that shall be done! Well bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Raining Cheese Show 

Chapter 2: Yugi and Yami's Interview goes underway!

(OMG you all like my story so much that you made me want to update it TT sniff some people are soo nice)

Note: we do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh if we did well we've make half of them gay Mahhhaaaa XD

AN: We warn you that this Show is insane and crazy that there is bad grammar and spelling and THAT there is also some gay content so if you don't like any of what I Just said…

"Just Bloody H & don't read it Then!"

"Hey be nice to the readers!"

"Would you two shut up and Let the author Get on with it!"

"Sorry"

"WHO said YOU could boss us around?"

"Anyway let's get on with the Show!"

WELCOME LADLYS AND GELTEMAN 

Cats and Dogs, Kids and Old……

"GET ON WITH IT!"

Ok Ok sorry!

WE bring you "It's Raining Cheese SHOW!""

Ok hit with the theme song!

_THEME SONG 3 it's Raining Cheese!_

_It's raining Cheese!_

_HALYOYA!_

_It's Raining CHEESE!_

_Halyoya!_

_Tall Yellow big and full of holes!_

_Come on let's get covered in melted cheese!_

_Halya Yo ya!_

_It's Raining Cheese!_

Music ends and SugarCat, Niran, Starbear and Stardust come in dragging Yugi and Yami with them.

"Welcome It's Raining Cheese Show, I'm your Host Sugarcat and this is my Cor host Niran!"

"Hi, Well Last week we found out that Yugi and Yami are indeed Lovers! Oh and the Blond and pink haired girls over there who are having their way with hower gust….

OI Starbear, Stardust gets off Yugi and Yami your Just the Yamis of the show so you can't have you way with Yami and Yugi!"

She pulls them off of Yami and Yugi

"Thank Ra, I'm saved"

Stardust glares and starbear pouts

"Sorry, it's just that Yugi is so cute and sweet!"

"Spoil sport"

OK Let's get to an Add!

_ADD_

_Looking for a Job where you bump into things A LOT?_

_Yeah!_

_Then Join Up with the Walking Into things Corporation!_

_Where you get to walk into Walls,_

_Run into trees_

_And Bump into post boxes_

_Wow there's someone who will pay me for that?_

_Yep all you have to do is call 111 555 6 and Your Hired!_

_ADD ends_

Yugi and Yami sweat drops

"Who in Ra's name came up with that add?"

Paws walks into the room and mews

"The cat came up with the ADD?"

SugarCat Hugs said Cat

"Aw, Pawsy you're such a SMART kitty, yes you are!"

Niran sweat drops

"Has nothing to do with me!"

Gets up and going to walk out and falls over nothing!

"You're sure about that Niran?"

Stardust gouts out as Starbear panics and try's to help Niran up but also ends up falling over.

"Ok time to get on with the interviews!

Niran would you like to ask Yami or Yugi anything?"

SugarCat asks

"Ok" gets up

"How come when you change from Yugi to Yami in the series, How come no one notices. NO ONE EVER NOTICES!"

"Dark Magician did it"

Yugi shouts out as Yami sweat drops and Dark Magician jumps out and hits Yugi on the head and then leaves.

"Ok that was… Weird" Said Sugarcat

"Yo Yami are you cheating on Yugi with Seto or was it Joey?"

Shouts out Stardust

"What is Ra's name gave you the idea I'd ever cheat on my cute little lovable…."

"err Yami I think they get they get the point"

Yugi says while trying to keep down a blush

"well I guess that means a no then"

"DUH Starbear!" Stardust roles her eyes.

"Well I guess the fan girls where wrong on that one"

Said SugarCat as she brings out fanfics that have Yami/Seto, Yami/Joey in them up in front of Niran who berth out fire onto them and they burn to ashes, this makes Yami grab Yugi and move a bit away from Niran.

"Ok Yugi, before you fell in love with Yami did you ever go out with Mokuba or Joey?"

Starbear reads out from some cards that where on the table that just so happen to be there

(A/N: where did that table come from?)

Yugi stare at her all wide eyed

"Eh? Why would I go out with Mokuba? And doesn't Joey have something going on with Seto?"

"Well again the fangirls are wrong!"

SugarCat and Niran throw the fanfics with Yugi/Mokuba, Yugi/Joey in them to the side and random wolfs run in and chew up those fanfics and then run off, Yugi and Yami stare with their moths open at what just happen as Niran and Sugarcat act like nothing happen.

(AD?)

TG he shoots Blade in the Butt and Niran in the boobs…

Niran jumps up at this

"OH god not again!" runs

Sugarcat Grabs Niran " your not going anywhere!

Looks at TG "don't I know you from somewhere?"

TG Laughs like a madman!

Starbear sweat drops "that can't be good!"

TG starts shooting everywhere, Niran grabs Sugarcat

"DUCK"

"Where? I don't see any ducks…"

Cry's Yami as a drat hits hit in the forehead.

"OMG he just shoots one of the Gusts!

Starbear shouts in panic "we're going to get SUED!"

"Where in H#$ did that Loony come from?"

Shouts Stardsut as she ducks behind anther table

(A/N: we have two tables now?)

OHG this madman chaos is proudly brought to you by Insult incorporated!

Niran I know that voice…

SugarCat same…

Niran looks over the table and sees OHG

"H&(& () C&& YOU'RE A REAL PERSON?"

In the background Yugi is trying to help Yami.

OK we're going to anther AAD!

_ADD:_

_Sick of boreding old Sunday cartoons with fluffy little bunnies?_

Man those Bunnies are annoying; at lease Dumb Bunnies are better!

Get back to the ADD

Sorry

_Ever wished you could ever afford that weapon of mass destruction?_

_Exportation_

_Or better yet someone to do it for you?_

_S C$ Bunnies!_

_Rapid fire is heard_

_F&$ H& YEAH_

_MONSTER RUNS PAST_

_Sick em Blade_

_WELL we're taken over your TV!_

_The INSULT HOUR!_

The Hour of Insulting Insults!

Niran twitches "that doesn't make sense"

"Um… can we get back to the show?"

Starbear Jumps up after she just said that

"Well that's all we've got time for everyone!"

"What! We've already run out of time?"

Shouts Stardust

Starbear nods and smiles.

"Well thank you Yami and Yugi for being on here with us today" Said Niran with a scary smile of Doom!

"Next week on the show we'll be interviewing Bakura and Ryou!"

Says SugarCat Happily

"Oh and before we forget, Yami and Yugi you two will have to make out here LIVE infrount

Of all your fans before you can go!"

Says Stardust with an evil smirk.

"W-What?" says Yugi with his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"I'd be glad to" says Yami as he dives at Yugi and starts making out with him!

"That should keep the fangirls Happy"

Says Niran as she leaves

"Oh this is hower camera Man if you want to know…"

Says SugarCat as she holds up what looks to be a Chibi sexy Elf dressed in a black top and black pants, sliver white long hair, green eyes, a pair of black bat like wings, a black ear ring on one of his ears and has a black lion-like tail with a bit of sliver white hair at the end of it.

"Meh, just call me Evo!"

He says (stardust and starbear are too busy taking picture of Yami and Yugi making out to care)

"He's in his chibi from right now, in his other from he's really tall, oh he's part Vampire, part elf, that's why he has two from he can do, he's only 15, he was made on the 1st of March, and he loves to eat black beans and pizza!"

SugarCat rambles out

"Oi master it's time to end the show!"

"Oh right, bye all Hope you to see you all next time!"

End chapter 2 

Alana: Yay it's done now I g2g back to studying for my HSC!

Evo: you better this is the Exams you have to take before leaving High school!

Alana: I hate exams TT, Dam spell check on words, sorry for my bad spelling; well I hope you enjoyed this fic!

Evo: till then just review or she may never update this fic again!


End file.
